ISO 26262, an ISO standard for safety-relevant electrical/electronic systems in motor vehicles, calls for the performance of a hazard analysis and risk estimation within its process framework and procedure model. For this purpose the potential hazards of the electrical/electronic system of a motor vehicle must be identified. This is done by observing the malfunctions of the system under investigation in specific hazard situations. Then each hazard is classified with a safety requirement level in four categories or is classified as not being safety-relevant. In ISO 26262 the risk analysis takes place by means of a specified qualitative methodology. For this purpose for each identified hazard the severity of the effect, the frequency of the hazard situation and the manageability of the malfunction in the respective hazard situation, for example by the driver, must be individually estimated. From a specified table for each hazard the classification can be read out as not safety-relevant (QM—Quality Management) or as a hazard of a certain class (ASIL class A-D), wherein ASIL stands for Automotive Safety Integrity Level.
With increasing ASIL the requirements on safety also increase. According to the current prior art, there is currently no computer-implemented method that carries out a continuous hazard analysis and risk estimation of the system according to the classification system of ISO standard 26262, an assessment of the potential hazard according to the ISO standard 26262 in a safety-relevant electrical/electronic system of a motor vehicle, for example a pneumatic ride height regulating system of a chassis system, and automatically implements the methods provided by the process framework and the procedure model of ISO standard 26262 to fulfil the respective safety requirement.